


True

by YamiTami



Series: Dark Season [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiTami/pseuds/YamiTami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros have been matesprits for almost a sweep and Gamzee is ready to take the next step. He's pretty sure he's ready. Definitely sure.</p><p>Just give him a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the second bright season of 5 JC. Tavros has just turned 8 and Gamzee will be turning 8 in a few seasons.

Gamzee bolted out of his front door and ran across the beach as soon as Tavros came into sight. The crunch of the sand was loud in his ears, the smell of the ocean air burned his nose, everything was still a little too bright, and none of it mattered because the only thing he could see was his matesprit. He practically dove into Tavros’s lap. The practiced way Tavros flicked on the wheel brakes before reaching up to tangle his fingers in unruly hair made Gamzee giggle with delight; it was just so natural to settle into the four wheel device with one leg hooked over each armrest, so easy to slide his hands down that toned abdomen, so very _right_ to tilt his head just so and slide his tongue against Tavros’s. Gamzee thought that his matesprit tasted wonderful and he never wanted to stop kissing him.

They hadn’t seen each other for nearly five seasons. Gamzee was nearing the point when he thought that the distance would kill him as surely as the culling drones and finally they were able to arrange this visit. They couldn’t let anyone know that they were together, and Gamzee hated that. Not that long ago Tavros’s quiet but firm request that they keep it on the down low seemed silly and Gamzee only went along because Tavros asked him, and part of Gamzee wished he could go back to paying no mind to the social order. But with the sopor filtering out of his system he couldn’t stop seeing what the social order was and what it did, and he knew that being open about their matespritship would only put Tavros in danger.

Then Tavros’s teeth were on his neck and Gamzee didn’t feel any regret for stepping back on the pies. If he was still stoned then he might have forgotten that this was the night Tavros was arriving, he wouldn’t have sprinted across the sand, he wouldn’t have jumped into his matesprit’s lap right away and that was valuable Tavros-kissing time that would have been wasted.

Gamzee would have been perfectly happy to sit there on the beach until the sun came up but he knew that Tavros was tired and hungry from his trip. With great reluctance he climbed out of his matesprit’s lap. The shy smile on Tavros’s lips made Gamzee melt. It was one of those rare times that Gamzee felt like glaring at the four wheel device; he wanted to lace their fingers together. But that swell of irritation died quickly and he settled for brushing the back of his hand against his matesprit’s shoulder as they made their way to his hive. He knew there would be plenty of time, though never ever enough, to hold hands and hug and kiss and everything else once they were inside.

He felt his face get hot as he thought about the ‘everything else’ they’d surely be getting up to. It didn’t help when he tried to distract himself with the landscape and his eyes settled on the painted cliffs in the distance. The last time Tavros visited they made a day out of going up the winding wheel-compatible path and had a picnic up top. Then they started kissing and one thing led to another and Gamzee was straddling his matesprit, feeling Tavros’s bulge slide inside for the first time, lost in the intimacy and the closeness and so glad that he was okay with penetrative sex because he never wanted to pull away... Gamzee tore his eyes away from the cliffs and tried to get himself under control, well aware that there was no facepaint to hide the fact that he was blushing dark indigo.

Tavros stopped. Gamzee started to ask what was wrong but his matesprit just smiled and gently grasped his hand. Tavros kissed Gamzee’s knuckles, two soft, innocent kisses that burned hotter than the sun. Gamzee felt as though his blood was singing with the intensity of his feelings for the sweet, shy, gorgeous troll looking up through his eyelashes.

“I love you, Tavros,” Gamzee whispered.

Tavros kissed his fingers again. “I love you too, Gamzee.”

It wasn’t until they were inside the door that Gamzee realized that Tavros had kissed his _left_ hand. It reminded him of the promise he made to himself, of what he was going to offer his matesprit that very night. What he was going to do was no small thing and the thought of upsetting the good thing they had going made his gut tie up into knots. He’d practiced for a dozen perigees until he could say it cool and confidant, but all it took was a smile and a few chaste kisses and he was a complete mess.

Dazed, Gamzee fought to gather the frayed ends of his resolve as he made Tavros lunch. He didn’t make any for himself because he was pretty sure if he tried to put anything in his stomach it would come right back up. He was so sure that this would be easy. Everything else was so easy. When Tavros pulled him down for their first kiss it was the most natural thing in the stars to kiss back. When Gamzee put a name to what they felt he was a little nervous but he was mostly excited at the idea of being able to call Tavros his matesprit. He didn’t know why this step, however big, had him so anxious.

Tavros kept sneaking mildly worried looks as he ate and Gamzee tried to hide how scared he was. His imagination was running away and dragging him in the gravel behind it, showing him all the ways it could go wrong. Rejection was the obvious fear. Tavros would look surprised and then apologetic, he’d say that they were too young for that kind of talk, that Gamzee was acting like a clingy wriggler, that they could still fill their first pail together but Tavros would find someone else to love in the fleet, that Tavros didn’t want anything to do with him at all... Gamzee knew in his head that most of those visions were unlikely, but his gut wasn’t listening.

All of that faded in comparison to Gamzee’s greatest fear. The awful thought was made all the worse by how terrifyingly plausible it was. Tavros was an amazing troll, and Gamzee knew it. He loved his matesprit’s strength, his determination, his ability to keep smiling as he overcame every obstacle thrown in his path. So many trolls who sustain a crippling injury will simply resign themselves to the culling fork, but Tavros didn’t. He outfitted his hive with ramps, got his upper body so toned he could wrestle a troll with working legs to the ground and sometimes even pin them, he tirelessly practiced with his pistols so he wouldn’t have to rely on his close-quarters skills, and through it all he kept his smile, his humor, and the gentle kindness that was so rarely seen in their species.

Gamzee knew how lucky he was to be loved by such an incredible boy. He also knew that his matesprit was blind to all of it. Their society was so hard on those who were kind, but no one judged Tavros more harshly than himself. He was so insecure, so doubtful of his own worth, that sometimes it seemed like he didn’t think that he deserved to fill his quadrants.

The worst thing that could happen was that Gamzee would make his matesprit uneasy with the depth and intensity of his feelings, and then instead of being open about wanting to slow things down or break up Tavros would keep quiet. Gamzee was so scared that Tavros would go along with it just because of his self-esteem issues, and as bad as the thought of not being matesprits was, the idea of Tavros keeping their heart out of desperation instead of love was far more horrible.

“Gamzee?”

He started when Tavros said his name. Gamzee nervously met his matesprit’s eyes. He could have kicked himself for being the cause of the worried look on Tavros’s face.

“Gamzee,” Tavros said again, soft and sweet. Hearing his name breathed with such affection calmed Gamzee. “Look... I just w-want you to know that penetration isn’t a thing we have to do. It’s not as though we don’t have, uh, lots and lots of fun without it.”

Tavros blushed and Gamzee wanted to kiss those brown cheeks brighter. It took a second to process what was said to him, and then he had an indigo blush to match.

“What are you talking about? Last time you all visited it was...” Gamzee swallowed hard as he felt the heat travel to his groin, “it was motherfucking _amazing_.”

Tavros bit his lip. “It’s just that you’re so fidgety and quiet, and it seemed like I was making you uncomfortable, which is not what I want to do—“

Gamzee slid into his matesprit’s lap. Tavros’s eyelids lowered and he licked his lips. They took a moment to set the bowl aside and then they were wrapped around each other as close as they could get.

“I loved every second,” Gamzee said, his voice husky and low. “When you were teasing me for what felt like hours. Sometimes I wake up at day and I’m panting because I was dreaming about how you licked my bulge while you were stretching me. Lots of times I’ve been awake and gone hard as a rock thinking about the look on your face when you slid inside me... it was miracles.”

Tavros grabbed his matesprit’s waistband and moved him so their hips were flush. Gamzee ground down into the other boy’s lap and they both moaned.

“Yes,” Tavros murmured.

“Fuck yes,” Gamzee agreed.

It was a haze of loving caresses and heated kisses and then they were on the floor, their bundled shirts acting as a makeshift pillow for Tavros as he lay on his back. Gamzee straddled his matesprit, echoing the position they were in the last time they were physically intimate, and it was an incredible turn on for both of them. He wanted that again, to be that connected and that close to his lover. It was as though he could feel the racing sparks of Tavros’s pleasure as it matched his own, the fireworks colored brown and indigo dancing together and creating something breathtaking.

His matesprit was beautiful, Gamzee thought. His wandering hands stilled as he gazed at the strong, adorable, gorgeous, and unbearably sexy troll lying under him. It was one of those moments where Gamzee couldn’t believe that Tavros chose him. It was impossible that a flaky, absent minded mess like him could be of any interest to someone that mature, smart, and wonderful—it was a miracle if there ever was one.

Tavros’s hand crept up to rub the sensitive patch of skin above his matesprit’s hipbone. Gamzee shivered, both at the touch and at the way Tavros was looking at him. There was love and tenderness in those gray eyes but there was also a lustful hunger. They hadn’t been physical for very many visits, but Gamzee was already starting to recognize that particular intent look. Tavros was going to tease him, pleasuring him slowly and no amount of begging would hasten the sweet torture. Gamzee was still learning, he didn’t know how to hold it together so that he could turn the tables, so he’d have no choice but to moan and writhe and awkwardly fumble as he tried to return the favor. And Tavros would just smile, that wonderful smile, oblivious to how much power he had over his matesprit. Even though it was dangerous to allow another troll to have that much control, Gamzee never once felt anything but peace when he was at Tavros’s mercy.

Gamzee was trembling, his pulse pounding so hard it hurt his ears, so full of hope and fear that it felt like he would burst. He raised his arm, his hand bent back, and offered his left wrist to his matesprit. Tavros started to ask what was wrong, concern written across his face, but as he realized what Gamzee was doing his expression turned to one of dazed surprise.

There were so many things Gamzee planned on saying. That in three sweeps when they faced first donation he wouldn’t be afraid. When the imperial drone punctured the wrist being offered, the traditional side for matesprits, Gamzee would welcome the sharp stab from the unfeeling creature. The pain and blood loss would mean that he and Tavros were coming together, that their genetic material was merging and becoming one, and he knew that the trolls who had them as their primary donors would be so strong because they loved each other so much. That Gamzee couldn’t imagine being flushed for anyone else and that he never wanted to try. That he never wanted to fill his heart pail with anyone else. That he wanted to be with Tavros for the rest of his life.

Gamzee tried to say all that and more but he couldn’t make his voice work. His mouth was dry, his tongue refused to move, so he had no choice but to sit there straddling his matesprit while waiting for something to happen. Tavros was slack-jawed and his eyes were as big as plates. The silence stretched between them and Tavros still was not saying anything and Gamzee felt the crushing weight of despair settle over him.

“Sorry, Tavros,” he said with a pathetic laugh as he snatched his arm back. “That was fucking stupid. We’re only eight sweeps and that’s way too motherfucking young to talk about that, right?” Gamzee realized that he was rubbing his wrist and forced his hands to his sides. “Sorry, I’m just all being a motherfucking stupid wriggler right now and oh shit oh _fuck_.”

Tavros snapped out of his shocked stupor with a shake of his head. Gamzee started to scramble backwards, ready to run, but the other boy grabbed his shoulders. Tavros used the leverage to pull himself up.

Gamzee couldn’t bear to actually hear the rejection. “Imsosorry, fuck, Karkat always says I’m all clingy sometimes and I guess that counts for flushed like it does pale,” he babbled. “It’s a good thing that motherfucker puts up with me or I would have screwed this up a lot fucking sooner, huh?”

Tavros cupped the other boy’s cheek. “Gamzee,” he said softly.

“Don’t worry; I’ll have a chat with him. He’ll straighten me out, right? Then I won’t do dumb fucking shit like that.”

“Gamzee.”

The air felt thick. Gamzee was surprised his vascular pump didn’t burst from his chest in his panic. “Can we pretend I never did that? Please, just forget I was that fucking stupid.”

“ _Gamzee_.”

“Please tell me you’ll forget thamphmn.”

Tavros covered the other boy’s mouth with his hand. Gamzee made himself look at his lover even though he was scared of what he’d see there.

“Breathe,” Tavros said, and his voice was soft and tender. His eyes were full of wonder. “I don’t think that I want to forget you did that.”

Gamzee pulled the other boy’s hand down off his mouth. “Wh-why?”

Tavros’s voice was a veneer of nervousness covering indescribable joy. “Because what you just did is the best thing that could ever be done?”

Slowly, shyly, Tavros raised his hand to brush at Gamzee’s messy bangs. He gently caressed his matesprit’s face as his smile grew like the moon coming up over the horizon. Gamzee’s breath caught in his chest when Tavros turned his hand just so, his left hand, so that his wrist was _right there_ and Gamzee didn’t know that it was possible to be that happy.

Gamzee grasped Tavros’s left hand as though it was fragile as wet paper. There was still some lingering paranoia telling him that if he made the wrong move the spell would be broken, but it was quickly replaced with absolute bliss. Gamzee kissed Tavros’s fingers, his palm, moving down until he could feel tendons flexing under his lips. He kept his eyes on his lover’s face, watching for any sign that he was going too far, any hint that Tavros was just going along with it out of fear, but all Gamzee could see was love and he couldn’t help but laugh in gleeful relief.

Tavros joined in his lover’s mirth, pulling his hand free so he could return the favor. Gamzee didn’t expect it to feel so good. When Tavros opened his mouth and sucked on the skin Gamzee felt his whole body heat up. The look in his matesprit’s eyes, delighted and affectionate and _possessive_ , was enough to make Gamzee shiver. Then the world flipped in one of those glorious, wonderful, _hot_ moments when Tavros took charge and Gamzee was on his back with the comforting weight of his matesprit pressing into him. Once Tavros was settled Gamzee caught his hand and went back to lavishing attention on the wrist that was _his_ , the wrist that would only be cut for _him_ , and then Tavros was making little indigo marks on the wrist that he had owned since they were six sweeps old and Gamzee found himself coming undone in the best possible way.

They had talked about what they were going to do when they saw each other again. After being penetrated for the first time—and apparently being good enough that Tavros got wobbly elbows and couldn’t even maneuver down the cliff side without help—Gamzee was confident enough to initiate their first experience with textsex. He had joked that since he typed his Trollian messages with one hand anyway grabbing his bulge wouldn’t slow him down, which turned into a gentle dare to see which one of them got incomprehensible first, and then he had described in exacting detail how he wanted to be claimed again. For a while it looked like Gamzee would win the bet, but then Tavros abandoned capital letters and commas completely and spun a scene where his lover was thrusting into him.

They didn’t textsex much, deciding it wasn’t for them, but when the mood struck they had some steamy sessions. Because of that, while they hadn’t written a script for how this meeting of flesh would go, they both knew the intimate details of a handful of favored fantasies, and while they never said it outright they both assumed they’d be following those guidelines of unhurried, deliberate, leisurely pleasure.

In the end they never even got their pants off. The rush of arousal was too great, too fast, too much when there were lips and tongue and teeth sloppily pressing against their wrists. Tavros used what leverage he could get with only one arm and rubbed their bodies together. Gamzee wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and provided the pressure to Tavros’s friction. They nipped and sucked brown and indigo marks on each other’s wrists, like matching targets for the drone’s puncture, and in their speed left plenty of other bruises. Their passion was more than a little violent in its speed and intensity, just like it would be when they were under the mating fever, and that thought drove them even harder and faster.

The two lovers shuddered against each other in orgasm. They looked at each other with heavy lidded eyes as they rode out the aftershocks and then, as one, collapsed to the floor.

Tavros rolled and lay next to the other boy, twining their fingers together. “Wow. Please tell me that was a thing that really just happened.”

Gamzee calmed his heaving breaths long enough to emphatically answer, “What just happened is motherfucking _miracles_.”

“Oh, okay. Good.” Tavros beamed.

Gamzee ran his free hand through his hair and laughed in relief. “Fuck, I’m still all jittery from how scared I was. I didn’t think I had a chance.”

Tavros squeezed the hand in his. “Of course you did, I mean you do, more than a chance I mean, uh,” he laughed. “I can’t even do words right now because I’m so happy.”

“I just love you _so much_ but I’m such a fucking flake. I can’t even remember things half the time.” Gamzee withdrew his hand from the tangled nest of his hair and studied his wrist. There were three sizable suction bruises and a neat crescent of darkening fangmarks.

“I don’t remember biting you,” Tavros murmured. Reluctantly he unwound their fingers so he could inspect his own wrist. “There’s not as much on mine. I guess maybe you licked more than sucking? And biting, uh. Sorry if that hurts.”

Gamzee moved over and settled on top of his lover, pressing his face into Tavros’s stomach. “Don’t ever say you’re sorry for something like that. Even if you all make me sore it’s the good kind of hurt.” He lifted his head and looked at his wrist again. “That’s not even talking about how motherfucking hot it is that you’re claiming my wrist like that.”

“I’m not hot,” Tavros said as he blushed brown.

Gamzee licked his abdomen. “Unnnnf. That’s what I think.”

Tavros squirmed. “Mph. You’re silly.”

“You’re hot.”

“ _Silly_.”

“Motherfucking _hot_.”

Tavros looked embarrassed and pleased and more than a little disbelieving; Gamzee didn’t think he would ever understand how someone so wonderful could not know it.

“I love you, Tavros,” he said softly, feeling suddenly shy even in the wake of how aggressively into each other they had just been. “I really, really love you. I can’t imagine not being your matesprit.”

“I love you too,” Tavros replied with a soft, fond smile. “I’ll love you forever, if you’ll let me.”

“If I’ll let you?” Gamzee echoed. “I’ve always been yours.” He held his wrist up so that his lover could see the indigo marks. “This has always been yours so you can sink your teeth in whenever you want.”

Tavros bit his lip as his eyes traced the bruises on his matesprit’s wrist. “Mmmm, Gamzee...” He reached down to lace their fingers together again, and he laughed. “I’m glad. I’m so happy. We’re really... we’re really true matesprits?”

“Yes, fuck yes.” Gamzee nodded vigorously. “ _Please_. It’s all I ever wanted to be.”

“You knew when we were younger, didn’t you?” Tavros said. “I’m so glad you didn’t hold a grudge for when I turned you down.” He looked sad. “I’m sorry—“

Gamzee crawled up and very thoroughly kissed his lover. Only when Tavros had that dazed, pleased look did he pull back. He tapped his matesprit’s nose in play reprimand. “I never held a grudge, so you don’t have to apologize.”

Tavros was still frowning. “But I hurt you and you’ve never let me apologize.”

Gamzee thought back to his just barely six sweep old self inviting Tavros over for sloppy makeouts. “I don’t think I would have gone for that motherfucking line either.”

“But—“

“I was disappointed, yeah, but I didn’t know how much I loved you yet. I just wanted to all try it out and see where it would go. It wasn’t until after the big meet up that I started seeing how _much_ I loved you.” Gamzee rolled his shoulders in a careless shrug. “I was pretty fucking unreliable back then. I don’t blame you for saying no.”

“I thought I was pale for you. Did I ever tell you that?”

Gamzee’s eyebrows rose. “No.”

Tavros sighed, looking embarrassed. “Yeah. I was going to ask you to be my moirail when we met for the first time, but after we were actually together in the same place I knew that wasn’t how I felt. It was like a spark went right into my vascular pump and I _knew_.”

“Me too,” Gamzee smiled. He laid light kisses across Tavros’s face, starting near his ear and wandering over until he reached chapped lips. Tavros wound his arms around Gamzee’s neck and they spent a long while exploring each others’ mouths. When they parted it was with a mutual contented sigh. Gamzee shifted to the side, carefully maneuvering so he could lay his head on his matesprit’s shoulder without either set of horns causing damage, and went back to staring at his wrist.

“This is bitchtits. Absolutely bitchtits.”

Tavros chuckled. “I’m glad you feel that way.”

“I can’t wait to show this off.”

There was a pause as a subtle tension settled over Tavros. Gamzee recognized it after a moment—it was something he was starting to despise. He glared at nothing.

“Gamzee...”

“We shouldn’t have to hide our matespritship like it’s something to be fucking ashamed of.”

“I know.”

“I should be able to yell it from the motherfucking street. I should be able to tell everybody how lucky I am to be with you.”

Tavros sighed heavily, the sound of weariness with a well worn argument. Gamzee closed his mouth with a click. The caring, contented mood between them was soured and he felt guilty for bringing it up and for refusing to let it go.

“Sorry, Tavbro,” he mumbled. “Just forget I said anything.”

“Gamzee, it’s okay to feel like that. I feel like that,” Tavros reassured. “Other trolls not as much, I guess, but I don’t like having to keep this from our _friends_. But with everything with Feferi...”

Aradia, Karkat, and Sollux knew because Tavros was able to tell them in person. Gamzee was able to tell Eridan, who may or may not have been able to pass it on to Feferi before she ended up under unofficial hive arrest. None of the others knew. They couldn’t risk sending it by message since that could be intercepted, so there was no hope of getting word to Kanaya while she was under her self-maintained exile in the desert. Terezi was busy all the time with her new job as a paralegislacerator and had drifted from the group. Things with Vriska were complicated so they hadn’t tried.

Gamzee felt a little more miserable as he thought about Equius and Nepeta. He could easily take a trip down to Equius’s lawnring when Nepeta was visiting and tell them. Nepeta would be thrilled for them, no doubt about that, but Equius he wasn’t so sure about. They used to be good friends, Gamzee thought, since Equius was very open with his feelings. Even when he insulted Gamzee and called him a disgrace to his caste, it seemed to be in good faith. To Gamzee it seemed like Equius was trying to make him a better troll, obviously not in a pale sense given that Equius and Nepeta were hatched moirails if there ever was a pair but the fuss had to mean that Equius cared for his friend in some way.

Then Equius drifted away. Gamzee missed it when Equius insulted him or told him what to do—and then immediately took it back—not because he missed the orders but because he missed Equius being that comfortable with him. Anytime they had a conversation where Equius might as well be talking to a complete stranger he wondered if it was his fault. He wondered if he should have listened to Equius sooner and changed a few things. Equius, and everyone else, was right about the sopor. Gamzee had been numb to all sorts of things, from what his distant neighbors were saying about lowbloods to the particular way Tavros tasted, and cutting back on the slime opened his eyes. He wondered if Equius would still talk to him like a friend, however hostile, if he’d stepped back on his dosage earlier.

Tavros hugged his matesprit close, his gentle voice breaking Gamzee out of his unhappy thoughts. “I’m sorry it has to be this way. But it’ll just be safer if we don’t antagonize the general population with news of our relationship.”

Gamzee didn’t say anything. He was worried he’d wreck the mood even more than he already had. Suddenly he was rolled onto his back and Tavros settled on top of him. Insistent lips teased at his neck until he relaxed.

“Mmm,” Tavros hummed. “The hiding is only for now. First donation is a while off, which is good because we both have to find a kismesis, but it’s not that far off. Once we’ve pailed we can’t be culled or killed except by our captain.”

“Yeah, and that’s going to be our favorite finned motherfucker Eridan,” Gamzee said, feeling a little better. “He doesn’t give a shit and if anyone’s all having a problem then he’ll shut them down.”

Tavros smiled. “Exactly! Once you’re an officer and I’m a lusus caretaker we can let people know we’re in love.”

Gamzee held up his hand and goofily grinned at his wrist. “You’re right. Three sweeps is fucking nothing when we’re going to be together forever.”

The last of the bitterness was chased away by the warm, tender, overjoyed look on Tavros’s face. “We will be,” he whispered, looking at his own wrist again. “You’re my true matesprit.” He beamed. “I can’t believe how lucky I am that you picked me.”

“You can’t pick fate,” Gamzee murmured as he wound his arms around his lover’s neck. He combed his fingers through Tavros’s mohawk, savoring the way it made Tavros squirm in a deliciously lustful way. They kissed again, harder, passionate, but more controlled than their earlier fervor.

“Now then,” Gamzee said in his huskiest voice, “I had some motherfucking plans for the best way to make you scream my name.”

Tavros’s eyes burned with a hungry fire. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked, licking his lips in anticipation.

“I’m going to go over every bit of your sexy body. I’m going to lick and suck and kiss until you can’t motherfucking take it anymore and you _beg_ me to slide inside of you.”

Tavros moaned just from the words, and Gamzee resolved to be forceful more often if it was that kind of a turn on for his lover.

“I’m going to fuck you slow and deep,” he continued. “I’m going to all stroke your bulge while I’m sliding in and out, just like you did with me. I’m going to watch you come and then I’m going to tug myself out so that our genetic material is all mixed up on your stomach.” Gamzee chuckled. “Peanut butter and jelly, bro. Motherfucking miracles.”

“ _Yes_.”

Gamzee ended up making it five thrusts before the tightness and intensity got the better of him. His orgasm took him by surprise and he barely had time to pull out. He collapsed down, laughing at the absurdity of it all, and Tavros laughed with him even as he groaned at his lover’s hand bringing him to completion. It was messy, not at all what they had planned, and they both agreed that it was absolutely perfect.


End file.
